1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of accessories for liquid containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid beverages of all kinds are sold in containers. These containers are convenient for the manufacturer, for the shipper, for the seller, and for the consumer. Accordingly, the popularity of such food items has increased over time and continues to increase.
The variety of liquid beverages also increases each year. These beverages range from simple water and fruit drinks, to complex liquid combinations as well as to carbonated and alcoholic beverages. The containers range from simple bottles to cans and other containers. The variety of both the beverage and the container is at the present time only limited by the imagination of the beverage manufacturers and sellers.
However, therein lies a drawback. The variety of liquid beverages available to the consuming public is limited to what is offered by the manufacturers. However, consumers as a whole, may desire a wider variety of beverages than can be economically offered by manufacturers. Thus, a consumer may envision a beverage taste that is simply not readily available resulting in a manufacturer losing sales.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for providing liquid beverages to consumers which can readily meet consumer desires.
However, manufacturers cannot economically manufacture a range of liquid beverages that is sufficiently broad enough to meet the desires of every consumer.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for economically providing a broad range of liquid beverages to consumers.
Presently, many consumers mix beverages together in order to achieve a desired liquid beverage flavor. This may require the individual to purchase several different flavored drinks to form a single drink. This may be quite wasteful and expensive. Even if a fountain is available, the fountain may not have a particular flavor desired by a consumer.
Therefore, there is a need for a means of economically providing a broad range of liquid beverage tastes to a consumer.
Still further, if the consumer purchases a beverage and changes his or her mind about the flavor of that beverage after consuming some of that beverage, it may be difficult to change the taste of the beverage.
Therefore, there is a need for a means by which a consumer can change the flavor of a beverage after beginning to consume the beverage.